The present invention relates to a high pressure conduit connector and includes an insertion nipple or fitting that is pressed into a high pressure conduit, and also including a press-in sleeve that extends over the hose and fitting and effects a pressure-tight connection between them.
The insertion fitting is pressed into the high pressure conduit or hose, with peripheral grooves being provided in that portion of the fitting that is pressed into the conduit. The press-in sleeve is pressed against the high pressure conduit in such a way that portions of the high pressure conduit engage into the grooves of the insertion fitting, resulting in a mechanically satisfactory and pressure-tight connection between the insertion fitting and the high pressure conduit. A threaded nipple is provided on the insertion fitting so that a high pressure coupling can be threaded thereto.
High pressure conduits of this type are produced for very high pressures (at present up to 4000 bar), and serve, for example, for the connection between a high pressure pump and a hydraulic screw cocking or tensioning cylinder with which screws of greater diameters that are subjected to high stresses can be precisely brought to a prescribed pre stress.
During rough operations, such high pressure conduits can be subjected at the press-in location to great bending stresses that over time can cause the insertion fit ting to break. Experience has shown that such a break of the insertion fitting occurs approximately in the middle of the portion that is pressed into the high pressure conduit in the region of a circumferential groove and causes the energy stored in the high pressure conduit due to its elasticity to be released abruptly, to slide off of the insertion fitting, and with the high pressure conduit along with the press-in sleeve being hurled or ejected away with great energy, resulting in a high danger of injury for personnel that are in the vicinity of the high pressure hose, and also to the danger of damage to nearby objects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a high pressure conduit connector to protect the high pressure conduit from being ejected away from parts that break, and to thereby reduce the risk of injury to personnel or damage to objects.